walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Helping The Walking Dead Wiki
Thanks for your interest in helping The Walking Dead Wiki. Below is a list of information to help you in expanding the wiki. Please adhere to the guidelines set forth to the best of your ability. We are currently looking for good writers to help write up and re-write some of the articles on this wiki as these articles need some attention. At the moment, we have articles being worked on. Writing Articles Please write to the best of your ability and use proper grammar and spelling. Please cite your sources as best as you can. Spammers will be banned! For a list of articles that need content, go here: Category:Article stubs For a list of articles that need spelling and grammar corrections, go here: Category:Rewrites For a list of articles that are outdated and need more current information, go here: Category:Outdated Articles For a list of banned users, go here: Uploading Images Feel free to upload images, but remember that proper licensing and fair use descriptions are needed. As most of these images will come from copyrighted work, you must adhere to fair use policies such as citing sources, having the image at a low resolution so that a high quality reproduction can not be made, and giving proper copyright and trademark information. See "Templates" below for more information on how to easily do this. If you are unsure how to do this, ask an administrator, or have someone else do it properly. For a list of articles that need pictures, go here: Category: Pictures Needed Good sites to find Cover artwork include: Grand Comics Database The Comic Book Database (May require registering as The Walking Dead is mature content) Administrators *T montalbano - Founded this wiki on February 24, 2009. (Inactive) *Deftonesjunkie3 - Adopted this wiki on March 12, 2010. (Inactive) *Mistertrouble189 - Given Admin/Sysop status on November 8, 2010 by User:Anno1404. Was promoted to Bureaucrat on February 23, 2011, due to continuous dedication and editing contributions to editing this wiki. *MaDrummer - Given Admin/Sysop status on November 19, 2013, due to support from community and continuous dedication and editing contributions. Granted adminship with an admin vote of 5-0. *Gravelord - Given Admin/Sysop status on January 21, 2014, due to support from community and continuous dedication and editing contributions. *SilentGlaive - Given Admin/Sysop status on January 30, 2014, due to support from community and continuous dedication and editing contributions. Was given Bureaucrat status on June 24, 2014, due to continuous dedication and editing contributions to editing this wiki. *CamTheWoot - Given Admin/Sysop status on September 29th, 2014, due to support from the community and continuous dedication and editing contributions. *GhostWolf716 - Given Admin/Sysop status on February 24th, 2015, due to support from the community and continuous dedication and editing contributions. *Devinthe66 - Given Admin/Sysop status on December 23rd, 2016, due to support from the community and continuous dedication and editing contributions. Templates Templates are an easy way of completing mundane tasks and making the wiki look great. For Basic Templates, go here: Walking_Dead_Wiki:Templates Character Info Box OPTIONAL FIELDS | gender=CHARACTER GENDER | relations=CHARACTER RELATIONS | hair=CHARACTER HAIRCOLOR | age=CHARACTER AGE | ethnicity=CHARACTER ETHNICITY | death=ISSUE OF DEATH | last=CHARACTER LAST APPEARANCE (FOR STATUS UNKNOWN) Issue Info Box Volume Info Box Cover Image Fair Use Interior Artwork Fair Use Merchandise Fair Use Category:Site administration